vegha_battlefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Clã Místico
One of the oldest clans. Its members have powers that change reality and being. Using and interacting with the supernatural plane. They are the clan most frowned upon by all beings and Ollunians, regarded as dangerous entities that can easily transcend the spiritual and mortal world. Had as much part as demons or entities. It is the clan more controversial and affected by the War of the 100 Years. It has the smallest influence among all the others, but it has some of the most powerful of all the beings of Ollunia. History Created a little after the First Duty the Mystical Clan has one of the most important tasks for maintaining Equilibrium , as they are entirely responsible for the supernatural world. The Veil , The Deep Underworld , and the lower part of the Celestial Plane (the part encompassing the great Kingdom of the Clouds ). His leadership differs in equality and dissent, but he who controls the shadows spoils this harmony and his image. Among these stand out Ekkynor the Lord of Shadows , who guides a huge and powerful Darkro army that extends through almost every Heart of the World, influencing and corrupting Veghas and nations. They have a reputation for not paying attention to the normal world, only taking responsibility for the supernatural world, and most of its members have some sort of alliance with the Lord of Shadows. It is taken as a ghost clan. The home of the Clan is located in the Mystic Wood in the Geoluh Territory (near the Mushroom Village ) where a portal to a world of winged dragons resides. A dimension where floating mountains mingle with a great spiritual sea and cool breeze. Among its members are some of the most magically powerful Veghas, something that is recognized by all. Everyone can cross, interact and utilize the energy coming from the plane called the Veil. In this clan also lives one of the most powerful bearers of the mark, the mark of life that belongs to the vegha Lengey. This one, held as the key to all the worlds and supreme spiritual link, which can transpire in virtually all worlds and forms of magic. However, both his trademark and his influence have been forgotten over time due to a mysterious curse. Your potential is unknown at the moment. Ideal and Customs This clan is certainly where the most vain and enigmatic veghas are concentrated. They do not have beliefs but they have a wandering behavior, they do not form families much less idealizing groups. They usually wander by themselves and are usually well away from others, a solitary life but with a great search for external and internal knowledge. They value knowledge and soul. And above all, the balance and the search for new experiences. They often wander about Ollunia as travelers aimlessly, interacting with the spiritual world. They have a very calm behavior, and have extremely beneficial customs such as meditation and the pursuit of beauty in small things. They shed beauty and tenderness despite both fear and disgrace if need be. Your magical strength is second to none! 'Currently' News about Veghas from this clan are rare, and members who are seen gradually fade from the looks of the curious. The best known and also feared of this group is surely Ekkynor, the Vegha of Shadows. He took the position of counselor in the Darkro Empire and is currently the main responsible for the spread of the conflicts in Ollunia. Steirmelly, the Vegha of Light is probably the second most well-known, but it is considered like a peacemaker without cause, destroying darkro fortifications, besides several temples of Krannus , which considers a hypocrite and great problem of a disease that is expelled by his brothers . The prejudice. Gradually Lengey, one of our protagonists and current bearer of the mark of life, will bring better days and experience to this clan, perhaps to all but still a pup. _________________PORTUGUESE BRASILIAN (PT-BR) _______________ Um dos clãs mais antigos. Seus membros possuem poderes que alteram a realidade e o ser. Utilizando e interagindo com o plano sobrenatural. São o clã mais mal visto por todos os seres e Ollunianos, tidos como entidades perigosas que podem transversar o mundo espiritual e mortal com facilidade. Tidos boa parte como demônios ou mal presságio. É o clã mais controverso e afetado pela Guerra dos 100 Anos. Possui a menor influência entre todos os outros, porém possui alguns dos mais poderosos de todos os seres de Ollunia. História Criado um pouco após a Primeira Tarefa '''o Clã Místico tem uma das mais importantes tarefas para a manutenção do equilíbrio, já que são inteiramente responsáveis pelo mundo sobrenatural. ''O Véu, O Profundo Submundo e a parte inferior do Plano Celestial ( a parte que abrange o grande Reino das Nuvens). '' Sua liderança se difere na igualdade e dissernimento, porém, aquele que controla as sombras estragam esta harmonia e sua imagem. Entre estes se destacam ''Ekkynor o Senhor das Sombras'', que guia um exército Darkro, enorme e poderoso que se estende por quase todo Coração do Mundo, influenciando e corrompendo Veghas e nações. Possuem a fama de não darem atenção ao mundo normal, apenas se responsabilizando pelo mundo sobrenatural, e a maioria dos seus membros tem algum tipo de aliança com Lorde das Sombras. É tido como um clã fantasma. A dimensão do Clã, fica localizada no ''Bosque Místico no Território Geoluh ( próximo a Vila dos Cogumelos ) ''onde um portal para um mundo de dragões alados reside. Uma dimensão onde montanhas flutuantes se misturam a um grande mar espiritual e brisa fresca. Entre seus membros estão alguns dos Veghas mais poderosos magicamente, algo que é reconhecido por todos. Todos podem atravessar, interagir e utilizar a energia proveniente do plano chamado Véu. Neste clã também vive um dos mais poderosos portadores da marca, a marca da vida que pertence ao vegha Lengey. Este, tido como o a chave para todos os mundos e elo espiritual supremo, que pode transitar em praticamente todos os mundos e formas de magia. Porém, tanto sua marca e e sua influência foram esquecidos com o tempo devido a uma maldição misteriosa. Seu potencial é desconhecido no momento. '''Ideal e Costumes Este clã é com certeza onde se concentram a maior quantidade de veghas vaidosos e enigmáticos. Não possuem crenças mas possuem um comportamento errante, não formam famílias muito menos grupos idealizadores. Costumam vagar sozinhos e geralmente estão bem afastados dos outros, uma vida solitária porém com grande busca por conhecimento exterior e interior. Dão muito valor ao conhecimento e a alma. E principalmente, o equilíbrio e a busca por novas experiências. Costumam vagar por Ollunia como viajantes sem rumo, interagindo com o mundo espiritual. Possuem um comportamento bastante calmo, e possuem costumes extremamente benéficos como a meditação e a procura da beleza nas pequenas coisas. Espalham beleza e ternura apesar de ao mesmo tempo medo e desgraça se for preciso. Sua força mágica é inigualável! Atualmente Notícias sobre Veghas deste clã são raras, e os membros que são visto aos poucos desaparecem dos olhares dos curiosos. O mais conhecido e também temido deste grupo com certeza é Ekkynor, o Vegha das Sombras . Que assumiu o cargo de conselheiro no Império Darkro e atualmente é o maior responsável pela propagação dos conflitos em Ollunia. Steirmelly, a Vegha da Luz é provavelmente a segunda mais conhecida, porém é tida como uma justiceira sem causa, destruindo fortificações Darkro, além de vários templos de Krannus, o qual considera um hipócrita e grande problema de uma doença que se expalha por seus irmãos. O preconceito. Aos poucos Lengey , um de nosos protagonistas e atual portador da marca da vida, trará experança e dias melhores para este clã, talvez para todos, mas ainda continua um filhote. Categoria:Clã Categoria:Clã Místico